What if Spring Never Comes ?
by Mrs Sequel
Summary: Après la mort vient l'aurore. Après l'hiver, viendra le bonheur.


**What if Spring Never Comes ?**

**Titre :**_ What if Spring Never Comes ?_

**Résumé :** _« Après la mort vient l'aurore. Après l'hiver, viendra le bonheur. »_

**Disclaimer :**_ Tous les personnages appartiennent à JK Rowling, je ne fais que jouer avec eux._

**Nota bene** : _Après plusieurs mois d'absence, me voici de retour, avec une nouvelle histoire qui ne ressemble pas à grand-chose, il faut en convenir. Initialement pensé comme un OS, je me suis rendue compte, une fois arrivée à ma seizième page Word, que le format n'était peut-être pas le plus adapté pour cette histoire. (Sans blague ? –')_

_Pour poser le décor, l'histoire prend racine quelques mois après la guerre. J'ai pris quelques libertés quant au déroulement du dernier tome de la saga, sans trop modifier les grandes lignes pour autant. Le style est un peu pauvre, mais pour être honnête, passé une certaine heure, il ne faut pas trop m'en demander._

_Sur ce, bonne lecture, si lecteurs il y a._

* * *

><p><strong>SADELY EVER AFTER<strong>

* * *

><p>Les secondes s'égrainent, meublant le vide insidieux qui a su se créer entre eux. En un regard se dresse un mur, fait de chuchotis et d'angoisse, de fantômes, d'ombres fugaces. Quelque chose de moche, de froid. D'amer, coloré d'effroi.<p>

Dehors, il neige. Il neige si fort qu'ils en tremblent tout deux encore un peu. Il neige si fort, depuis si longtemps, qu'il n'en dort plus, qu'elle voit la couleur du ciel, tout ce blanc, se superposer à la teinte du sang.

Elle a le cœur qui tremble un peu, les yeux qui papillonnent vers lui sans vraiment le voir. Son regard flâne autour de sa bouche, de son nez, le dessine plus grand, plus vieux. Monstrueux, vicieux. C'est le reflet de son père, qu'elle voit danser dans ses yeux.

Face à elle, il porte sa cigarette à sa bouche, hermétique au drame qui semble se jouer en elle. Il voit son regard si vide, si froid, secouer d'une lueur pâle. Il inspire la fumée qui, doucement, incendie sa gorge et réjouit sa petite agonie. Il a hait, la déteste pour tout ce qu'elle a provoqué, sans même le savoir, ni même l'avoir prémédité. Il la hait trop fort, exècre de qu'elle a fait d'elle, d'eux. Il la hait d'une haine vibrante, indistincte. Un peu brouillée, un peu sale, sans plus aucune frontière entre le bien et le mal.

L'un en face de l'autre, dans le hall sinistre et triste du Square Grimmaurd, Drago Malefoy et Hermione Granger se défient du regard, affrontant les démons qui leurs collent à la peau.

**« – Je te hais, Malefoy. »**

Elle tremble un peu plus en prononçant ces quelques mots, ses yeux dans les siens, tandis qu'il souffle la fumée qui obscurcie ses poumons, la regardant meubler le vide qui les sépare.

Son murmure chancelant ne semble s'adresser à lui qu'à moitié, condamnant à la haine son nom, bien plus que son âme. Elle serre le poing sous le poids des larmes retenues qui semblent faire suffoquer son cœur, et lui, espère seulement qu'elle s'y noiera.

**« – Je sais. »**

Il la lâche des yeux, et laisse son regard se perdre au-delà d'elle. Il repense au sourire de sa mère, aussi rarissime que parfait, qu'il a su ancrer dans son âme dès son plus jeune âge, pour ne jamais l'oublier. Il repense à Granger, aux années passées à la mépriser, à l'admirer sans vraiment oser se l'avouer, jusqu'à ce qu'il en vienne à la haïr pour de vrai. Il repense à ce jour, qui a tout changé. Ce jour où Granger a subit la folie meurtrière de Bella, où il a cru que jamais, elle ne s'en relèverait.

Le jour où il a fuis, pour ne jamais revenir. Volé du courage à un étranger pour se dresser contre l'autorité d'un père, pour ne plus jamais courber l'échine face à un quelconque maitre. S'il avait su, que cette décision le briserait, il aurait tué, décimer, saccager l'univers entier pour pouvoir resté enchainé.

**« – Pour ce que ça vaut Granger, je te hais aussi. »**

Et, sans plus un regard, il tourne des talons et s'éloigne.

**[...]**

Elle est tombée, genoux à terre, le cœur aux bords des lèvres. L'odeur âcre de la cigarette de Drago la fait grimacer un moment, arrachant un frisson à son corps amaigri, rongé par la douleur. Elle a mal, souffre un torrent de larmes qui se déversent sur ses joues pâle et réveille la morsure de mon âme.

Son corps entier hurle avec sa voix, scandant la même rengaine, furieusement en proie au malaise. Tout se perd se meurt, se chevauche. Elle assiste, impuissante, au siège de sa personne, vaincue par les ténèbres avant de n'avoir trouvé le courage de se battre. Son cœur et son âme s'entrechoquent l'un contre l'autre, dans l'écho d'un rire mort que ses mains seules ne parviennent à contenir. Elle se débat contre un fantôme sans couleur, murmure son nom au travers des larmes, mise sa vie pour que lui soit rendu la sienne. Ronald.

Elle resserra ses bras autour d'elle, cherchant de la chaleur dans le noir. Mais la chaleur l'a abandonné, pour la condamner au froid. L'hiver dévorera ce qu'il reste d'elle, pour ne rien laisser de ce qu'elle était autrefois. Elle le sait : Ces ombres, maudites ombres, ne l'abandonneront plus jamais. Le printemps ne reviendra pas.

Ils n'étaient que des enfants, perdus dans une guerre trop grande pour eux, qui se rattachaient à leurs songes pour ne pas perdre espoir. Et avec la candeur de son jeune âge, elle a voulu croire que, dès l'instant où ils resteraient tous les trois, rien ne pourrait les arrêter. Mais la sordide vérité l'a rattrapé.

Elle s'était trompée.

**[...]**

Drago retourne sur ses pas, s'engouffre dans un épais brouillard de neige qui brouille sa vision et rend sa démarche un peu hagarde. La mort dans l'âme, il fixe une silhouette sombre, allongée sur le sol gelé et contemple les ravages que cette guerre a pu causer, les maux que même le temps ne parvient à chasser.

Dans un soupire, il s'allonge à ses côtés et prend la main de sa meilleure amie, comme pour les empêcher tout deux de sombrer. Il a peur, sachant pourtant que jamais, ces mots ne franchiront le barrage de ses lèvres. Peur pour elle, pour lui. Pour eux, et peut-être aussi un peu pour tous les autres.

Elle avait toujours été de celles qui ne semblent trembler devant rien. Ni le froid, ni la mort, ni même la vie ne semblait à même de la détruire. Léchant ses plaids comme d'autres se plaisent à les saler, elle se relevait à chaque nouveau coup porté, avec la grâce d'une force telle qu'elle la rendait belle, la proclamait reine. Elle faisait naitre les sourires, chassait les vagues à l'âme, ses yeux pour seule arme.

Elle était la mère de toute une génération verte argentée, qui donnait de l'amour sans même en demander. La boussole qui permettait au plus sombres d'entre eux de ne pas craindre la lumière, de se donner la chance de postuler au bonheur.

Et elle avait fini brisée, comme tant d'autre avant elle l'ont été. Sous son visage dur et froid, elle cache sa douleur, et suffoque dans un silence presque religieux, laissant parfois ses doigts courir sur le piano du deuxième étage pour crier sa souffrance, que son corps froid ne sait exprimer autrement. Elle ne pleure pas, n'a jamais pleuré. Elle ne pleure pas, parce que jamais personne ne lui a appris comment on faisait. Alors elle meurt, faute de savoir extérioriser.

Et si Pansy Parkinson en vient à sombrer, l'univers entier ne saurait se relever.

**« – On rira à nouveau, un jour. Tu verras. »**

Elle souffle une promesse à laquelle elle ne croit même pas vraiment, pour le rassurer, comme elle le faisait, étant enfant. Elle serre sa main comme pour absorber les maux du blond, les imprimer sur sa peau pour soulager la sienne, dans une geste si maternel que les yeux de Drago se ferment.

Juste une promesse qui, lentement, fait fondre le flocon apposé sur sa lèvre gercée et lui fait croire que peut-être – juste peut être – elle peut se permettre d'espérer.

Elle désire y croire, pour ne pas sombrer. Après la mort vient l'aurore. Après l'hiver, viendra le bonheur.

* * *

><p><em>Bon, pour être honnête, la fic ayant été écrite d'un trait, je ne savais pas vraiment où couper… J'avais pensé couper plus tard, mais au final, c'est plus cohérent d'arrêter ici (si, si, je promets, c'est cohérent !)<em>

_Pour celles que ça intéressent (sait-on jamais), Pansy sera très présente dans cette histoire, comme quelques autres personnages, qui arriveront sous peu. Alors oui, il y aura du Drago/Hermione, mais pas seulement._

_Je posterai surement la suite la semaine prochaine, si ça intéresse quelqu'un, tout du moins.  
><em>


End file.
